The Good, The Bad and the Alex
"The Good, The Bad and the Alex" is the fifteenth episode of season three of Wizards of Waverly Place, and the sixty-seventh of the overall series. It first aired on May 7, 2010. Summary After meeting Stevie's brother Warren and discovering that he was supposed to be the Nichols family wizard, Alex is caught off guard when she discovers Stevie is leading a wizard revolution to make sure no wizard ever has to give up their powers again. To the dismay of Justin, she decides to help Stevie with her quest. Alex agrees to Stevie shortly after Stevie barricades the wizard portal with a broomstick handle. Harper, however, believes that Alex will do the right thing. Meanwhile, Alex and Stevie convince Max to join their wizard revolution as they need one more member, falsely promising him that in turn he would be crowned king of the wizard world. Justin, believing Alex is truly evil, orders Chinese wizard food with magical fortune cookies that will display the near future. Alex is seen telling Harper that she is truly going through with Stevie's plan and that after it was all over, she hopes they could still be friends. Despite the future being shown, Harper decides to have complete faith in Alex. At the Power Transfer Station in Wizard City Hall, Alex tricks Stevie into placing her hand on the transfer generator and then freezes her in place. She is then subdued by Justin, who believes that Alex is planning to absorb all of Stevie's power for herself, although Harper presses the button that transfers the power to Warren, making him a full wizard, while explaining that it was Alex's plan from the beginning. Alex is surprised yet happy that Harper had belief in her from the beginning, and plans to take her to the wizard county fair as a treat. Before they leave, Max accidentally causes the frozen Stevie to crack and shatter, accidentally killing her. Later that evening, Max apologizes for what happened to Stevie, and Alex responds that she is fine so long as she has her Harper. Spells * Fortunato Amontillado - causes a person to be summoned to the casting wizard depending on where he or she is. Cast Main Cast * Selena Gomez as Alex Russo * David Henrie as Justin Russo * Jake T. Austin as Max Russo * Jennifer Stone as Harper Finkle * Maria Canals Barrera as Theresa Russo (absent; credit only) * David DeLuise as Jerry Russo Guest Cast * Hayley Kiyoko as Stevie Nichols * Richard Chiu as Warren Nichols * Ezra Weisz as Clown Trivia * The spell "Fortunato Amontillado" is a reference to the Edgar Allen Poe story "The Cask of Amontillado" dealing with passing someone trapped through a barrier, like in the story where the main character seals his enemy up by chaining him to a wall and sealing that section of the room up by building a wall leaving him there to die. * In this episode, a machine is shown to be what transfers a wizard family's power to the winner of the wizard competition. In the movie, Jerry just grants Alex an orb of magic to transfer the family powers to her. * The episode title is a reference to the 1966 famous spaghetti western film, The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly. * Justin's Cuban accent and "Say hello to my little surge protector!" is a reference to the 1983 gangster film Scarface, in which Cuban gangster Tony Montana famously declares "Say hello to my little friend!". Goofs * Alex explains that what Harper thinks are corndogs are actually unicorn horns, but then gives the stick to Max and tells him that it is a corndog stick instead of saying that it is a unicorn horn stick. * Alex and Stevie cast a spell that makes plastic appear, but wizards have no power against plastic. 316 Category:Season 3 Category:Haters Episode